Black Jack (Manga)
This is a medical drama in which an unlicensed but gifted surgeon, Black Jack, is the main character. Endowed with excellent surgical technique, Black Jack always miraculously saves seriously ill patients and those on the verge of death. But he always claims an outrageous price for his surgery, which is why his presence is rejected in medical circles. Black Jack lives quietly in a clinic out in the deserted wilderness with his assistant, Pinoko, whose life he had saved. Patients whom other doctors have given up on come to see him every today; he represents their very last hope. 'Chapters' 'Volume One' *Is There A Doctor? *The First Storm of Spring *Teratoid Cystoma *The Face Sore *Sometimes Like Pearls *Confluence *The Painting is Dead! *Star, Magnitude Six *Black Queen *U-18 Knew *The Legs of an Ant *Two Loves *The Two Jans (Hardcover Only) 'Volume Two' *Needle *Granny *The Ballad of the Killer Whale *To Each His Own *Emergency Shelter *Dirtjacked *Where Art Thou, Friend? *Kidnapping *Assembly Line Care *Helping Each Other *Stradivarius *Pinoko's Challenge *Hospital Jack *The Blind Acupuncturist * The One That Remains (Hardcover Only) 'Volume Three' * Disowned Son *Shrinking *Dingoes *Your Mistake! *The Robin and the Boy *The Boy Who Came from the Sky *Black Jack in Hospital *A Woman's Case *Two Dark Doctors *The Residents *Recollections of a Spinster *Pinoko Loves You *Tenacity *An Odd Relationship *Baby Blues * Witch Trial (Hardcover Only) 'Volume Four' *False Image *The Scream *Drifter in a Ghost Town *Pinoko Love Story *The Sewer Way *The Sea Smells of Romance *Tetsu of the Yamanote Line *Titles *Lost and Found *Burned Doll *The Heart of a Giant *Gas *From Afar *Thieving Dog 'Volume Five' *Hospital *Quite a Tongue *Asking for Water *Yet False the Days *The Last Train *There was a Valve! *Two at the Baths *Pinoko's Mystery *Imprint *99% Water *The Helper *Country Clinic *Wolf Girl *On a Snowy Night 'Volume Six' *Downpour *A Body Turning to Stone *The Old Man and the Tree *Twice Dead *Lion-Face Disease *Con Man, Aspiring *Brachydactyly *Amidst Fire and Ashes *Revenge *Vibration *Nadare *Three in a Box *The Substitute *Terror Virus 'Volume Seven' *Guys and Birds *The Gray Mansion *A Cat and Shozo *The Two Pinokos *Unexploded Bomb *Younger Brother *High and Low *Goribei of Senjogahara *The Kuroshio: A Memoir *Black and White *A Hill for One *Cloudy, Later Fair *Hurricane *Timeout 'Volume Eight' *What Lurks the Mountain *Fits *A Wrong Diagnosis *Tattooed Man *Abnormal Pregnancy *On the Way *Cold Disdain *A Visit from a Killer *Accident *One Hour to Death *Random Killer *Pinoko Goes West *Swapped *Finish 'Volume Nine' *Teacher and Pupil *Pinoko Lives *Eyewitness *As He Wills *The Promise *Thee-Legged Race *A Question of Priorities *You Did It!! *Gunshot Wound *Mistress Shiraha *Gift to the Future *Sun Dolls *Third Time's the Charm *Guinea Pig 'Volume Ten' *Avina's Island *The Mask Chosen *Revenge is My Life *Unfinished House *Strangers at Sea *Pinoko Returns *The Man Who Threw Up Capsules *Flesh and Blood *Burglary *Ashes and Diamonds *Hot Night *Ransom *Mannequin and Officer *Playing Doctor 'Volume Eleven' *Spasm *Smithereens *Life Bond *Sealed Memory *The Whispers of a Dog *Showa Shinzan *Visitor in the Snow *Grasping Duo *Talk *Pocket Monkey *Call Sign *Fear in Blue *The War Never Ends *The SL Called Life 'Volume Twelve' *Wildcat Boy *Signal *Invader *The White Lion *Tatsu the Outie *Son of Hariti *The Second One *Boy in a Sealed Room *Save the Baby! *The Bear *Operation of the Spirit *Looking Good *Prone to Laughter 'Volume Thirteen' *Water and Baddness *The Pirate's Arm *Death of a Actress *Teratogenous Cystoma, Part 2 *The Cursed Operation *A Fussy Suicide *Aftereffects *A Night in a Cottage *Honma's Hematoma *A Challenge of the Third Kind *Timid Cyrano *Move, Solomon! *The Day He Picked Up a Runaway *A Lucky Man 'Volume Fourteen' * The Corsican Brothers *The Third Call *A Transient Love *Full Moon Disease *Captain Satan *Urashima *Little Devil *Stop Drawling! *Rapid Current *There Where Two Films *The Man Swallowed by a Whale *The Vanished Noise *Black Jack Disease *Just Like B.J. 'Volume Fifteen' *Treasure Island *A Star is Born *Leaf Buds *Dedicated to Dracula *Dialog with the Dead *Homesick *Fog *A Happening at Dawn *The Next Chance *A Surgeon Lives for Music *A Clock in the Dark *An Arrangement of Life *A Cholera Scare *Suggestion in the 20th Year 'Volume Sixteen' *Anaphylaxis *Miyuki and Ben *Lost Youth *I Want My Brother Back! *Another J *Gleaming Eyes *Lynching *The Nekogami Clan *Bath of the Floating World *Cancer Hunter *Bad Stunt *A Passed Moment 'Volume Seventeen' *Pinoko is Adopted *A Girl Who Became a Bird *Two Shujis *Captain Park *Avatar *Pure Chinese Restaurant *Money! Money! Money! *Test of Courage *The Phoenix *A Visiting Memory *After the Typhoon 'Sealed Chapters' These were stories that were either never published again from when they were originally published or were rarely seen again, most of stories were considered topics that were controversial. Others were stories that Tezuka himself was not satified with. Three of these stories were luckily released by Tezuka Productions and published by Vertical Inc. in English, they're only available in the first three volumes in hardcover (See Volume 1-3 above). *Won't Stop Bleeding *Finger *Sinking Woman *Vegetable *The Seat of Pleasure *Hydrocephalus *Wall *Falling Object 'Characters' Main * Kuroō Hazama * Pinoko Supporting * Kiriko * Honma Jotaro Category:Black Jack Category:Manga Category:Black Jack Manga